rowikicityfandomcom-20200214-history
RoWikicity:Cafenea
Categorie:Forumuri Categorie:Utilizatorien:Forum:The Pubnl:Forum:De kroeg __NEWSECTIONLINK__ __TOC__ Military coup of OWTB În această ţara fictivă Os Ves Ilavă now has commited a military coup, making him the one and only leader of Adlibita. Please respect him and his opinions, because he will make a powerful Adlibitan Republic! --OuWTB 12 ianuarie 2010 19:47 (UTC) (puur uit verveling :P) :Dacă te integrezi, şi ne înveţi limba, atunci o să te las --Bucurestean 12 ianuarie 2010 19:50 (UTC) :: :P --OuWTB 12 ianuarie 2010 19:53 (UTC) :::Cred că avem un acord --Bucurestean 12 ianuarie 2010 19:54 (UTC) ::::Eh.. Moet ik me integreren en dan ben ik der Führer hier? :P --OuWTB 12 ianuarie 2010 19:55 (UTC) ::::: Şi să vorbeşti româneşte --Bucurestean 12 ianuarie 2010 19:56 (UTC) ::::::De accord! :P Ik leer me ef roemeens en dan word ik der Führer (6) --OuWTB 12 ianuarie 2010 19:56 (UTC) :::::::De acord! Aveai o carte, nu-i aşa? --Bucurestean 12 ianuarie 2010 19:57 (UTC) ::::::::Waarvan moet ik een kaart hebben? --OuWTB 12 ianuarie 2010 19:58 (UTC) :::::::::Caută în dicţionar: carte. --Bucurestean 12 ianuarie 2010 19:59 (UTC) ::::::::::Boek? :O Nee, ik heb geen roemeens (woorden)boek. Laat staan dat de grammair begrijp :P --OuWTB 12 ianuarie 2010 20:00 (UTC) ::::::::::: Ik dacht dat je ooit gezegd had dat je een taalgids had :S --Bucurestean 12 ianuarie 2010 20:01 (UTC) ::::::::::::Oh ja! :P Die heeft Ben gestolen :P --OuWTB 12 ianuarie 2010 20:04 (UTC) :::::::::::::Ik zou ook alles doen om Roemeens te leren --Bucurestean 12 ianuarie 2010 20:05 (UTC) ::::::::::::::Wa :P Ik denk dat ik me maar eens wat Roemeens ga leren binnenkort :P --OuWTB 12 ianuarie 2010 20:06 (UTC) ::::::::::::::: <3 --Bucurestean 12 ianuarie 2010 20:07 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::Sper cǎ va reuşi... --OuWTB 15 ianuarie 2010 17:40 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::: Nu ai încredere? --Bucurestean 15 ianuarie 2010 18:40 (UTC) Merge? :| --Bucurestean 27 ianuarie 2010 17:07 (UTC) :Jong, heb je deze site soms in de reet geknepen ofzo? :O --OuWTBsjrief-mich 8 februarie 2010 05:58 (UTC) :: Nu este prima dată că am făcut aşa (A) --Bucurestean 8 februarie 2010 20:22 (UTC) :::Ah ba :P Je hebt geen retenneuker, maar een retenknijper :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 9 februarie 2010 05:44 (UTC) ::::Du-te de aicea mă :@ --Bucurestean 9 februarie 2010 13:57 (UTC) :::::Gadver, bleef van m'n reet af! :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 9 februarie 2010 18:34 (UTC) :::::: Mai bine îi spui regelui tău... --Bucurestean 9 februarie 2010 18:45 (UTC) :::::::Dommage, dommage... --OuWTBsjrief-mich 9 februarie 2010 18:47 (UTC) ::::::::Daag je me uit? Kom dan jongu, verrekte mongol :P --Bucurestean 11 februarie 2010 16:59 (UTC) :::::::::Hahahah :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 11 februarie 2010 17:47 (UTC) ::::::::::Bitte, für schtein deutsch? Ervinutz 11 februarie 2010 17:52 (UTC) :::::::::::Deutsch ist eine meiner Muttersprachen, aber waß du da schriebst ist kein richtiges Deutsch, schade aber ja. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 11 februarie 2010 17:56 (UTC) :::::::::::: Ich spreche fließend Deutsch. --'Ervinutz' 11 februarie 2010 17:59 (UTC) :::::::::::::Sag mir bitte waß "schtein" bedeutet. :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 11 februarie 2010 18:02 (UTC) ::::::::::::::ok.Ervinutz 11 februarie 2010 18:10 (UTC) :::::::::::::::Es tut kein Leid ;) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 11 februarie 2010 18:15 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::Acum cred că nu ţi se mai pare atât de amuzant limburghezul :)) --Bucurestean 11 februarie 2010 19:33 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::Eram ocupat, nu d-alta. Dar când vorbeşte pe română râde ţara de el:)) --'Ervinutz' 11 februarie 2010 19:49 (UTC) RoWikicity:Candidaţi Noi candidaturi. Misterr 4 februarie 2010 10:03 (UTC) Bere gratis pentru toată lumea Am făcut până acum 125 de modificări într-o singură zi. Niciuna a fost o contribuţie reală, dar cui îi pasă! :D --Bucurestean 11 februarie 2010 16:57 (UTC) :Iar olandezii 0! Fac eu cinste:)) --'Ervinutz' 11 februarie 2010 17:00 (UTC) ::Muy bien señor, con cuantas cervezas empezamos a beber? --Bucurestean 11 februarie 2010 17:04 (UTC) :::Cuando queres usted, jo soi uno administradoro, usetd eres bureaucrat. --'Ervinutz' 11 februarie 2010 17:08 (UTC) ::::Te gusta ser camarero para mí? Qué bien! Pero depende si es cerveza rumena o no... --Bucurestean 11 februarie 2010 17:10 (UTC) :::::Rumeno... --'Ervinutz' 11 februarie 2010 17:11 (UTC) ::::::Entonces quiero muchisima cerveza!! :)) --Bucurestean 11 februarie 2010 17:12 (UTC) 200px|thumb|right|Bere Îţi place asta? --'Ervinutz' 11 februarie 2010 17:17 (UTC) :E vorba despre berea neagră? Defapt nu prea, căci are un gust ciudat, nush. Ţie? --Bucurestean 11 februarie 2010 17:19 (UTC) ::Vezi că ţi-am răspuns :) --Bucurestean 11 februarie 2010 17:21 (UTC) 200px|left|thumb|Belgiană :::Îţi place berea belgiană?:D--'Ervinutz' 11 februarie 2010 17:24 (UTC) ::::Nu-mi pasă de unde vine berea, oricum după mai multe beri nici nu mai recunoşti vreo diferenţă în gust :P --Bucurestean 11 februarie 2010 17:30 (UTC) :::::Aşa e, păcat că nu e şi limburghezul aici, era mai amuzant...:(--'Ervinutz' 11 februarie 2010 17:31 (UTC) :::::: Dacă vrei puteţi vorbi pe mess >:) Back on topic, văd că numărul de articole chiar şi scade :)) --Bucurestean 11 februarie 2010 17:33 (UTC) :::::::Foarte mult, dar e noaptea, ce mai vrei. Suntem două persoane şi să facem atât... te rog. Ervinutz 11 februarie 2010 17:35 (UTC) :::::::: Ai fost vreodată în Limburg? Îţi spun că e ca în iad, nici nu vrei să ştii :P --Bucurestean 11 februarie 2010 17:38 (UTC) ::::::::: Dar ştiu, am fost în Luxemburg de 2 ori, dar nu e aşa rău. --'Ervinutz' 11 februarie 2010 17:40 (UTC) ::::::::::Nu Luxemburg, ci Limburg, partea de sud-est a Olandei, acolo unde sunt de 100 ori mai multe oi decât oameni. --Bucurestean 11 februarie 2010 17:42 (UTC) :::::::::::Acolo n-am fost, dar dacă sunt mai multe oi oamenii au creier de oaie:)) Ervinutz 11 februarie 2010 17:45 (UTC) ::::::::::::Bine că n-ai fost, că eu am fost. O dată ajuns m-am grăbit să plec cât mai repede :P. Limburghezilor le plac mai mult oile decât femeile, de aceea se mai aud din când în când lucruri perverse la ştiri despre limburghezi :)) --Bucurestean 11 februarie 2010 17:47 (UTC) :::::::::::::WOW, oile sunt violate...:)) Hoah... --'Ervinutz' 11 februarie 2010 17:50 (UTC) ::::::::::::::Ăştia-s limburghezi: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Y3040gDJ27Q :)) --Bucurestean 11 februarie 2010 17:51 (UTC) :::::::::::::::That's not Limburgish! That's Hollandic! :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 12 februarie 2010 17:56 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::Ooo, I'm sorry for that. I don't know. Ervinutz 12 februarie 2010 18:16 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::Doesn't matter, Bucu likes to spread bad things on Limburgish people and their culture ;) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 12 februarie 2010 18:21 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::Sorry, I do not mean tinear I heard that many are gay and perverts. --'Ervinutz' 12 februarie 2010 18:28 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::Eh.. Limburg is the only Catholic region left of the Netherlands, so that's nonsense :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 12 februarie 2010 18:30 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::Yes, but the Dutch are almost all gay ... sorry did not know ... --'Ervinutz' 12 februarie 2010 18:34 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::I can only say things about the Limburgish people, not about the other Dutch people :) I know a lot of "artists" (singers etc) are gay though. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 12 februarie 2010 18:35 (UTC) Alegeri Când se fac alegerile pentru acest an? --'Ervinutz' 11 februarie 2010 18:50 (UTC) Şi voi crea chiar acum CiudadWiki pe limba spaniolă. --'Ervinutz' 11 februarie 2010 19:00 (UTC) *E gata! Vedeţi http://ciudad.wikia.com. Sunteţi liber să vă înregistraţi.- --'Ervinutz' 11 februarie 2010 19:02 (UTC) :Am putea organiza alegeri doar că din păcate n-avem ce alege dacă suntem doi, nu-i aşa? Sau ai sugestii? --Bucurestean 11 februarie 2010 19:26 (UTC) ::Mă rog, există wikicity în limba spaniolă, cum fac acum să apară toate legăturile spre acel wiki şi invers? --'Ervinutz' 11 februarie 2010 19:28 (UTC) :::Trebuie să-i rugăm pe cei de la wikia staff să creeze legăturile. --Bucurestean 11 februarie 2010 19:31 (UTC) :::Acum revenind la alegeri, am putea noi şi limburghezul să le organizăm şi îi spun li Vitalie pe mess să vină şi el, Mocu poate pierde acum statutul de preşedinte; --'Ervinutz' 12 februarie 2010 11:23 (UTC) ::::Cum vrei, propunerile se fac aici --Bucurestean 12 februarie 2010 13:16 (UTC) :::::Sunt alegeri aici, te rog să te ocupi tu Alex. Mulţumesc. Ervinutz 12 februarie 2010 16:31 (UTC)